


Of Doodles and Public French Dipping

by silverspheres



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao wakes up to Yifan's doodling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doodles and Public French Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228241) by modmad. 



> Written for [exactlyexo's kris' birthday word war, 11PM](http://exactlyexo.livejournal.com/570.html).

Zitao wakes up to the sound of scratches on paper. He rolls over and sees Yifan doodling just beside him. He watches as the older shifts to the left and picks a few pencils off of their bedside table and deliberating whether to use chartreuse or yellow green.  
  
In all honesty, Zitao thinks there wasn't much difference between the two.  
  
So he voices it out.  
  
"Just use whichever, I _am_ still waiting for my good morning kiss, you know."  
  
"I cannot use just whatever. I need to use the perfect shade."  
  
"But, they're just the same."  
  
Yifan glares at the younger, which of course, Zitao returns full force.  
  
"I still _want_ my good morning kiss. You owe me that much because you woke me up with all that _doodling_."  
  
Yifan puts down the sketch pad and the pencils, scoots closer to Zitao and gives him a peck on the lips.  
  
"There. Good morning."  
  
He eagerly picks his materials up and continues with his drawing. Zitao can only sigh.  
  
"I'll go get some breakfast. I'm making fried rice and eggs."  
  
Yifan only grunts in response as he colors in the rest of his masterpiece. Zitao resists the urge to peek and saunters off to the kitchen to get them breakfast. He might as well cook for lunch because at the rate things are going, Yifan won't even bother to get up and _fucking pee_ to finish that masterpiece, now, at this moment, while he is inspired.  
  
He prepares two servings of everything and takes the tray to their bedroom. Under normal circumstances, this is considered romantic, but really, it loses its essence when you have to do it every day, because your boyfriend won't eat otherwise.  
  
"Breakfast!" Zitao calls, as he pushes the bedroom door open with his foot. He carefully re-balances everything on the tray as he trods towards the older, who is currently grinning up at him from the bed.  
  
"I finished it!" The older happily exclaims as he takes the tray from Zitao's hands. He places it on the bed carefully to avoid spilling anything then thrusts the sketch pad towards the younger.  
  
At this point, Zitao wonders if this really was Yifan talking to him, because he now looks and acts way younger than he should and it makes Zitao feel and look way, way, _way_ older.  
  
But when he sees the drawing, it _is_ Yifan alright. Years of experience may have _improved_ his skills, but he is still _nowhere_ near the art genius he claims to be.  
  
"Of all things you can draw of me, you choose the one when you French dipped me in public."  
  
"Ah, stop whining. Remember, that was when we first met. Besides, you love me anyway. "  
  
A glimpse of Yifan's smirk and Zitao has to agree.  
  
Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.  
  
Zitao takes a large gulp of milk tea when Yifan throws him a question.  
  
"So, when are we getting married?"  
  
Zitao tries his best not to choke.

**Author's Note:**

> Won third place in the word war + _the most creative use of prompt_. Thank you, exactlyexo.


End file.
